


Shaded

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Noin has sent photos of some of Zechs' disguises.





	Shaded

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 02/Masque ou décor, salut! J'adore ta beauté. / Mask or ornament, hail! I adore your beauty.

"You could just delete those," Zechs said flatly, but Duo shook his head. If Zechs had truly been upset about them, they would have been gone, but Duo could tell that he was actually sort of amused that Noin had hung onto the few photos he hadn't been able to escape from, even in the early days of his disguises. And that she'd gleefully thought to share them.

"Nope," Duo replied with a grin as he flipped through the pictures again. There were a couple of variations on masks that were gorgeous, a couple best left to the ages, but...

"I do like the dark sunglasses best."

"So do I," Zechs replied. He wasn't wearing them, though. In fact he was quite a bit closer to Duo on Duo's tattered old sofa than Duo had realized. Suddenly, the trip down memory lane wasn't quite as appealing as just having the real thing at his fingertips.

"Probably better for your hair, too." Duo reached to take pale blond strands between his fingers after setting the device with the pictures on aside.

"It was never more than a minor annoyance."

Duo didn't believe that, but... He didn't get a chance to make that comment, or the one after, or-- Well, he was sure he would have kept running his mouth, had Zechs not been kissing him. Probably said something dumb, if he wasn't busy kissing back but not letting go of Zechs' hair--

This, to be honest, was definitely, actually, the best.


End file.
